Usuario discusión:Bola
Vandalizmo Hola Bola. me queria preguntar algo, si cambio mi wiki de MediaWiki aquí para qué no vandalisen más los de wikipediars no han vandalizado, pero estoy seguro qué lo haran como en otras wikis ya sea jugopedia o wiskipedia. Por favor comunicate conmigo en mi discusión, gracias. --Sensilver 23:02 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Yo me refiero de mediawiki a wikia como lo hizo wiskipedia para prevenir. Y lo de las vandalizasiones ya tienen como unas 4 wikis vandalizadas, a eso me referia. --Sensilver 18:28 21 sep 2008 (UTC) Wiki Y si pido una solicitud de una wiki de humor mexicano ¿se crearia? --Sensilver 19:57 21 sep 2008 (UTC) Si gracias por lo de el wiki. Y otra cosa, Abisa a los helpers, staff (o los qué revisen las solicitudes), pues esos de wikipediars intentan crear wikis para vandalizarlas, ojo con eso. Saludos. --Sensilver 17:00 22 sep 2008 (UTC) Vandalos Cuidado con un usuario llamado Diegomaster y ageofwikis pues son vandalos de wikipediars. El usuario llamdo Diegomaster ya etsa registrado en inciclopedia, pero esta bloqueado, OJO. --189.216.88.32 04:07 23 sep 2008 (UTC) VISIBLE por favor, en la pagina de inicio de wikia en español, cambien el codigo * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español pongan mejor *''' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español ' *' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español' es la parte mas importante de la pagina dee inicio, debe ser facilmente visualisable, gracias--Fero 02:35 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Trasladar un wiki a wikia Es que quiero que me trasladen mi wiki a este sitio http://wikypedia.wiki-site.com/index.php/Portada --Klevar91 01:03 2 oct 2008 (UTC) lenguage HTML saludos, hay un wikia sobre tibia ne catalán. está vacio i me gustaria llenarlo. pero tengo un problema i es que yo no entiendo en lenguage html. si me pudieras ayudar te estaria muy agradecido. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 10:07 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Main page Hello, could you please add the interwiki-links, like de: and en: at least, if it already works (you will see if you edit the main page and add them at the bottom; if there are red links, you need to tell a staff, to do it.) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:30 25 oct 2008 (UTC) Artículos Hola Bola, me pasaba solo para decirte que borres unos cuantos artículos que Tipografía está haciendo ya que se cree que esto es wikipedia, como todos. 07:57 30 oct 2008 (UTC) :¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a 'Plantilla:Bienvenida'? Precisamente a los links, no sé si se harán algunos como el de "Portal Voluntario".. 21:39 5 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Además, borra reciclaje, cada vez llega más gente para poner cosas exteriores y en sus páginas de usuario.. en las pagina de usuario se puede ? por que tengo entendido que se pone lo que sea ahi.. 07:07 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Usuarios como User:TURUNE o Usuario:EMiLiOoooO, ¿por ejemplo? Creo que deberían ser borradas. Deberiamos hacer una plantilla personal diendo que no es wikipedia, y etc, por que uno se cansa de escribir siempre lo mismo.. yo siempre trato de animar a que creen un wiki sobre los temas que ponen en sus usuarios 17:56 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Las nuevas wikis Hola Bola,he solicitado 2 nuevas wikis y todavía no han registrado mi solicitud,y llevo 1 día y medio esperandp.--EMD-Proyectos 19:42 9 nov 2008 (UTC) :No creo que exista una wiki de vehículos,eso sí existe una de coches nada más pero no de todo lo que pueda conducirde por una persona,a lo del fútbol,intentaré contribuir en esa wiki si todavía esta activa,pero antes me tienes que decir su nombre,y dadme permiso de aministrador porque amí me encanta el fútbol.Un saludo.--Master-Cracker 20:52 9 nov 2008 (UTC) Borrado debería borrarse todo. 14:25 10 nov 2008 (UTC) *Ruraka_y_Matore para borrar 17:01 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Nobea lo que tardan el staff en revisar mi solicitud,hoy ya se cumple una semana y 1 día que llevo esperando . --Master-Cracker 21:57 18 nov 2008 (UTC) :Dile que acepeten WikiMotor,por la Wiki que he solicitado se trata de todo lo que pueda transportar a una persona,no solo de coches,sino que todo(motos,camiones,tanques,gruas,coches,bicicletas,ect,ect).Saludos--Master-Cracker 16:23 19 nov 2008 (UTC)--Master-Cracker 16:23 19 nov 2008 (UTC) RE: Bueno, la gran mayoria de los bloqueados (a excepcion de 2) son vandalos... no salen sus contribuciones porque borro el articulo, y recupero mis ediciones, dejando las vandalicas en el olvido. Pido disculpas por bloquearte y por bloquear a Zuirdj (que ya he desbloqueado), pero no lo hare por las IPs que solo destruyen la wikia que manejo (de hecho, para evitar bloqueos masivos, he semiprotegido casi la totalidad de los artículos). Espero dejar el impasse atras. Saludos, --TheHellraiser 23:07 30 nov 2008 (UTC) PD: Perdon por el genio, pero ultimamente he tenido varios problemas con IPs en wikia. Wikis variados Creo que no me expliqué bien. No quiero liarme con muchos wikis (como bien aconsejas) si no estoy segura de poder hacer algo decente. Por eso, aunque tengo una lista de una docena (al menos) de wikias interesantes (para mi, se supone que todos son interesantes para alguien :D ), no me planteo para nada hacer mucho en ellos. Solo en el de Mundo de tinieblas y en el de City of Heroes. En el de Guild Wars sólo quiero hacer unas cosas muy concretas porque es tonteria intentar competir con el que tu mismo me has mencionado, pero para eso no necesito acceso de administrador. Como siempre, gracias por tu tiempo y tu rapidez en contestar ;)--Ceriwden 13:08 5 dic 2008 (UTC) Siento entrometerme... pero Bola ha contestado en en la página de usuario, no en la de discusión XD — @ Chixpy 20:08 11 dic 2008 (UTC) ''Vale, un pin para mi. Vaya despiste garrafal--Bola (discusión) 22:02 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Ayuda de wikia Por mi encantada de colaborar en la ayuda de wikia, aunque me gustaría saber si va a haber algo de organización del trabajo o cada uno va a ir a su bola. En cualquier caso, lo bueno de ser profe es que... se acercan vacaciones!!! Voy a tener tiempo de jugar y de colaborar por aqui dentro de poco :) --Ceriwden 17:42 12 dic 2008 (UTC) Necesito tu ayuda Hola. Vengo a informarte de un problema en la wiki de Fórmula 1, ya que existe un bug, cuando yo voy a borrar una página. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 02:53 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :Aquí la puedes ver. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 02:53 24 dic 2008 (UTC)